Berkunjung Ke Rumah Author
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Eh? Kok syuting fic barunya ditunda? Kira-kira kenapa ya? /Bad summary/ Chapter 7 Update!/ Warning: GaJe, Bahasa Gaul, Alurnya melenceng/
1. Chapter 1

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, kalau IE milik Yumi, Yumi pasti udh ikut main bola #plak!**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 1. Perkenalan~~~**

**Masa Inazuma Eleven**

**Normal POV**

"Kita dapat udangan", Ucap Shuuya.

"Hah? Dari siapa?", Tanya Someoka.

"Tampaknya dia author baru di fandom ini. Dia mengundang kita untuk ke rumahnya", Jawab Shuuya.

"Memang rumahnya dimana?", Tanya Gazel alias Fuusuke.

"Hmmm... Rumah dia ada di Indonesia. Lebih lengkapnya di kota Bandung", Jawab Shuuya.

"Lha? Terus kita ke sananya gimana? Kita kan ada di Jepang", Tanya Endou.

"Ya pake pesawat lah Endou... Emang mau pake apa lagi?", Ucap Aphrodi alias Afuro Terumi.

"Tau... Tapi biayanya?", Tanya Endou.

"Dibayarin ama tuh author", Jawab Shuuya singkat.

"Terus mana tiket pesawatnya?", Tanya Mark Kruger.

"Tuh", Jawab Shuuya sembari menunjuk satu kardus besar yang berisi tiket pesawat untuk seluruh chara IE. Seluruh chara (min Shuuya) udah pada sweatdroped. Reiji-kantoku aja udah sweatdroped apalagi yang lain?

"Ya udahlah... Bagi-bagiin aja tuh tiket", Ucap Rococo. Mereka semua pun mengambil tiket tersebut.

"Woi! Kelompok kita belum kebagian!", Teriak Reize alias Ryuuji sang kapten Gemini Storm.

"Kita juga belum kebagian!", Teriak Kidou sang kapten dari Teikoku Gakuen.

Tiba-tiba, ada surat jatuh tepat di kepala Fudou yang BOS (Botak Sebelah). Fudou pun segera membuka surat yang jatuh di kepalanya.

**From : Author yang mengundang kalian**

**To : Anak-anak tim Gemini Storm dan tim Teikoku**

**Nih tiket tambahannya**

'Nih surat kok bisa nyampe cepet amat', Batin anak-anak tim Gemini Storm dan tim Teikoku sembari jawsdroped.

"Ya sudahlah... Kita berangkat kapan?", Tanya Fidio.

"Kau liat saja di tiketnya pasti ada", Jawab Dylan. Fidio pun melihat tiket pesawat tersebut.

"Besok ya...", Gumam Genda.

"Yosh! Kalau gitu kita siap-siapin barang-barang yang diperlukan!", Ucap Endou sambari meninju udara.

**Masa Inazuma Eleven GO!**

"Kita dapat surat", Ucap Shindou.

"Apa isinya?", Tanya Minamisawa. Shindou pun membuka surat tersebut lalu membacakan isinya.

**From : New Author**

**To : Raimon Football Club**

**Surat ini hanya khusus tim kalian. Jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun. Kalian diundang untuk datang ke Indonesia. Tepatnya ke kota Bandung. Ini tiket pesawatnya.**

"Baguslah... Berarti aku tidak perlu mengajak mantan tim ku", Ucap Tsurugi lega.

"Kapten...", Ucap anak-anak mantan tim Tsurugi (Yumi: Saya lupa lagi nama tim nya apa) dengan nada horror.

"Eh?", Wajah Tsurugi langsung pucat pasi.

"KAMI MAU IKUT!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar mantan kapten dengan tim nya.

**Masa Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy**

Gak ada yang diundang.

**Masa Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone**

**El Dorado**

"Alpha! Gamma! Aku dapat undangan dari author baru!", Teriak Beta.

"Apa isinya?", Tanya Alpha datar.

"Coba kita lihat", Ucap Gamma.

**From : Author baru**

**To : Alpha, Gamma, Beta**

**Datanglah ke Indonesia. Ke kota Bandung. Ini tiket pesawatnya. Oh! Sekalian kasih ke si Kelinci (Fey Rune) sama ke si monyet (Saryuu Evans).**

Saat selesai membaca surat itu, seketika Alpha, Gamma, dan Beta langsung sweatdroped.

"Tampaknya kita harus pergi ngunjungin Fey dan Saru", Ucap Alpha yang masih sweatdroped.

"Ada yang manggil kami?", Tanya Fey dan Saru yang entah kenapa sudah ada di belakang Alpha, Gamma, dan Beta.

"HUAAAAAA! KAA-SAN! ADA SON O KONG MAU MAKAN KELINCI (?)!", Teriak Gamma yang kaget dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan 'penuh cinta' dari Fey dan Saru.

"Gak usah sampai segitunya juga kali...", Komentar Beta.

"Jadi mau apa kalian manggil kami?", Tanya Saru.

"Nih... Ada author baru yang ngundang kita ke Indonesia", Jawab Alpha.

"Oh... Ya udah kita siap-siap dulu. Ayo Saru!", Ucap Fey yang langsung nyeret Saru.

"-_-'", Alpha, Gamma, dan Beta hanya bisa sweatdroped ketika Fey dan Saru tiba-tiba menghilang kembali.

Mereka semua yang diundang segera menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pergi ke Kota Bandung besok. Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai malam dan para character yang diundang pun tertidur.

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Masa Inazuma Eleven**

**Inazuma Airport**

"Semua sudah siap?", Tanya Endou.

"Siap!", Ucap para chara Inazuma.

"Jadi kita dibagi menjadi lima pesawat", Ucap Endou lagi.

"Emang cukup?", Tanya Edgar dan tiba-tiba ada surat lagi jatuh ke kepala Edgar.

**From : Author newbie**

**To : Edgar**

**Cukup-cukupin ajah...**

Dan seketika Edgar langsung ber-sweatdroped-ria.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk ke dalam pesawat masing-masing.

**Masa Inazuma Eleven GO!**

**Inazuma Airport**

"Pokoknya kita semua harus ikut!", Protes salah satu anggota tim Tsurugi.

"Kalau author baru itu kasih tiket lebih ya pasti kalian udah ikut...", Ucap Tsurugi.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam semata kaki dengan poni yang dihiasi empat jepit kecil berwarna putih (2 di kiri dan 2 di kanan). Gadis tersebut memakai headphone berwarna hitam dengan gambar bintang berwarna putih dibagian yang bulatnya (Yumi: Saya gak tau namanya apa). Gadis tersebut memiliki iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Penampilan gadis tersebut yaitu memakai kaos hitam ketat yang dipadukan dengan rompi jeans dan bagian kerah rompi tersebut diberdirikan (?) dan memakai dasi berwarna hitam. Gadis tersebut memakai mini skirt jeans dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Gadis tersebut juga memakai sabuk hitam yang melingkari bagian perutnya dan dibagian kiri sabut terdapat megaphone.

"Sumimasen, apa benar anda bernama Tsurugi Kyousuke?", Tanya gadis tersebut kepada Tsurugi.

"Hai. Anda siapa ya?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Ah... Watashi wa Yuzumi Suzu desu. Saya adalah OC dari author yang mengundang kalian. Saya datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan surat", Ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Suzu.

Tsurugi segera membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

**From : Author**

**To : Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Nih tiket buat tim mu! Sudah kubilang hati-hati kan?**

Dan di dalam surat tersebut terdapat tiket pesawat untuk tim Tsurugi.

"Hmmm... Arigatou Yuzumi-san telah mengantar surat ini", Ucap Kyousuke sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Douitashimashite", Balas Suzu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Tsurugi dkk.

"Baiklah... Kita langsung ke pesawat ajah deh...", Usul Kirino yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

**Masa Inazuma Eleven GO! Chrono Stone**

**El Dorado Airport **(?)

"Yosh! Mari berangkat!", Ucap Saru dengan semangat.

"Beta... Kamu bawa apa aja sih?", Tanya Gamma sembari sweatdroped saat melihat Beta membawa dua koper besar beserta tas punggung.

"Air. Ya barang-barangku lah Gamma...", Jawab Beta.

"Kau kira kita mau pindahan?", Komentar Alpha dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa padahal di hatinya lagi sweatdroped.

"Kita langsung berangkat ajah deh...", Ucap Fey yang masih sweatdroped. Maka, Fey dkk segera melakukan check in, pengecekan pasport, lalu masuk ke pesawat.

Pesawat mereka pun berangkat menuju Bandung, Indonesia. Setelah menghabiskan waktu kira-kira 8 jam penerbangan malam, pesawat mendarat di bandara Husein Sastranegara pada jam 04.00 WIB. Di sana mereka melakukan pengecekan pasport.

"Sorry, can I check your pasport?", Tanya mbak-mbak yang ngecek pasport kepada Shinsuke.

"Gak usah pake bahasa Inggris mbak, kita udah bisa Bahasa Indonesia", Jawab Shinsuke sembari memberikan pasportnya. Mau tau kenapa mereka bisa Bahasa Indonesia? Ya kan gara-gara author yang lain diubah bahasanya jadi bahasa Indonesia... Jadi pada tau bahasa Indonesia deh...

Setelah mereka semua menjalani pengecekan pasport, mereka pun keluar dari Bandara dan saling bertemu.

"Uaaaaah! Diriku di masa depan!", Ucap Endou saat melihat dirinya dari masa GO!

"Ah... Kangennya melihat diriku di masa lalu...", Ucap Endou dari masa GO!

"Emmm... Endou nii-san, di masa depan aku nikah sama siapa?", Tanya Endou.

"Ah... Kau akan nikah dengan Natsumi", Jawab Endou dari GO! Sembari sweatdroped. Tiba-tiba, Endou langsung pundung dan Shuuya dari masa IE dan IEG langsung ikut pundung.

"Jadi kita ke rumah author naik apa? Kita kan gak punya mata uang Indonesia", Ucap Saru. Tiba-tiba, ada anak kembar yang satu laki-laki berambut hitam dengan headphone berwarna hitam, iris ocean blue, memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam, dasi hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu sekolah hitam serta anak perempuan berambut putih yang diikat model twintail, iris berwarna blue ocean, selalu memakai kemeja hitam dilengkapi dengan blazer putih, dasi putih, rok pendek berwarna putih, memakai stoking berwarna putih, dan sepatu sekolah putih.

"Sumimasen, apakah kalian tamu yang diundang oleh author baru", Tanya gadis berambut putih.

"Hai. Apakah kalian OC dari author baru tersebut?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Hai. Watashi wa namae Kagami Kuro to kono hito wa Kagami Shiro", Jawab anak berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Kuro yang juga memperkenalkan adik kembarnya yang bernama Shiro.

"Emmm... Jadi kita ke rumah author baru itu naik apa?", Tanya Fudou.

"Ah... Kita akan naik basu (Bus)...", Jawab Shiro dan tiba-tiba muncul 14 bus yang masing-masing dikendarain oleh OC author baru tersebut.

"Terserah kalian mau naik basu yang mana...", Ucap Kuro yang langsung masuk ke bus yang akan dikendarai olehnya disusul oleh Shiro yang naik ke bus yang lain. Dan seketika langsung terjadi kericuhan soal perebutan bus. Fudou ingin deket Kidou. Shuuya dan Hiroto ingin deket Endou. Ryuuji ingin deket Hiroto. Kazemaru dan Toramaru ingin dekat Shuuya. Shindou dan Kariya ingin deket Kirino. Hikaru mau deket Kariya. Someoka ingin deket Shirou. Saru dan Alpha pengen deket Fey. Gamma pengen deket Beta. Dan lain-lain.

Tapi, pada akhirnya bus dapat dijalankan juga (setelah Suzu mengeluarkan gergaji mesin), mereka semua pada terdiam, walaupun Gamma, Shuuji, Hiroto, Kariya, dan beberapa orang yang sial harus nangis-nangis GaJe karena tidak bisa dekat dengan pujaan hati.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah apartement (warning: Ini apartement karangan author! Jangan dianggap beneran!) mewah. Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut.

"Semua kamar tidak dikunci, karena kuncinya ada di dalam laci meja rias masing-masing kamar. 1 kamar diisi dua orang dan harus laki-laki dengan laki-laki atau perempuan dengan perempuan kecuali yang sudah menikah seperti Endou dari masa GO! Dan juga setelah selesai mencari kamar, kalian dipanggil ke aula tengah...", Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat ponytail kecil dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya, pakaiannya kemeja hitam, celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam, dan headphone hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di bagian bulatnya, yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pemuda ini bernama Yuzaki Sutzu.

"Mamoru, aku mau sekamar dengan Kino saja", Ucap Natsumi dari masa GO! Yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh sang suami.

"Mamo-chan... mau sekamar denganku?", Tanya Shuuji.

"B-boleh Shuuya... Dan jangan panggil aku Mamo-chan!", Ucap Endou sembari blushing. Ya... Namanya juga mantan uke...

Dan... Kericuhan mulai terjadi lagi...

"... Tidak pakai lama", Sambung Sutzu yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan smirk nya dan juga mengeluarkan stun gun nya. Yang lain langsung ngacir nyari kamar gara-gara ngeliat smirk dan stun gun Sutzu walaupun resikonya pada nangis-nangis GaJe lagi...

Setelah selesai, mereka semua berkumpul ke aula tengah yang besarnya naudzubilah... Gede banget!

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul, mereka semua menunggu sang author baru. Tapi, sudah 15 menit ditungguin, author baru tersebut belum datang juga.

"Ukh... Mana sih author baru tersebut?", Tanya Hikaru yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Gomen minna, biar saya susul dulu", Ucap Kuro yang naik ke atas panggung dan bicara menggunakan mic.

"Tunggu, Kagami-san! Biar kami saja yang susul!", Cegah Tenma yang dibelakangnya diikuti Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, dan Shinsuke.

"Kalian yakin?", Tanya Kuro yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tenma dkk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah... Kalian hanya perlu ke lantai atas dengan lift, lalu keluar dari lift jalan ke kiri dan diujung ruangan ada tulisan 'Yumi's Room', kalian langsung masuk ajah, gak perlu ketuk pintu dulu...", Ucap Kuro.

"Eh? Kok gak usah ketuk pintu dulu?", Tanya Shinsuke heran.

"Soalnya tuh author jam segini lagi autis", Jawab Kuro yang langsung ngacir entah ke mana. Tenma dkk hanya bisa cengo.

"Woi! Sadar!", Ucap Hikaru tepat ditelinga Tenma yang langsung membuat Tenma sadar dan segera menyadarkan yang lain.

Tenma dkk segera pergi ke lantai atas, setelah sampai ke lantai atas, mereka langsung menuju ruangan di mana author baru tersebut berada, dan sesuai petunjuk Kuro, mereka langsung buka pintu tanpa diketuk dulu.

"Ya! GOOOOLLLLL!"

Terlihat seorang anak berambut putih yang diikat ponytail kecil (Gaya rambutnya mirip Kagamine Len dari Vocaloid), memakai pakaian kaos putih yang dibalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana panjang jeans, dan sepatu sport hitam. Memiliki iris mata kanan berwarna azure sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi eye patch (Eye patch nya kayak Misaki Mei dari anime Another). Anak ini sedang bersorak ketika di TV Victor mencetak gol.

"Lho? Kok aku ada di dalam TV?", Tanya Tsurugi ketika melihat dirinya habis mencetak gol. Yap! Kalau yang suka nonton Indosiar setiap hari Minggu jam 06.00 pagi pasti pada tahu Victor itu siapa? (Victor adalah nama Inggris dari Tsurugi Kyousuke).

"Eh?", Anak berambut putih itu menoleh.

"A-aku juga kok ada di dalam TV ya?", Tanya Tenma ketika melihat seorang anak bernama Arion sedang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Victor.

"Memangnya cuman kalian berdua ajah? Kita bertiga juga ada!", Ucap Shindou, Kirino, dan Shinsuke sambil nunjuk itu TV.

"Tapi... Kok perasaan aku tau kejadian ini ya?", Gumam Kirino.

"Itu adalah adegan saat kemenangan pertama kita", Ucap Shinsuke yang mendengar gumaman Kirino.

"Hei! Bukannya kita ke sini buat manggil author baru tersebut?", Ucap Shindou yang mengingatkan teman-temannya- atau mungkin... sahabat-sahabatnya?

"Aku author baru itu", Ucap anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Emmm... Kau dipanggil Kagami-kun ke aula tengah", Ucap Tenma.

"Oh! Iya! Aku lupa... Gomen, aku keasyikan nonton", Ucap anak berambut putih tersebut sembari nyengir dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Nara! Kita langsung saja ke aula!", Ajak anak berambut putih tersebut. Mereka semua pun pergi ke aula tengah.

... Dan di Aula Tengah

"H-Haruya! Jangan pegang pantatku!"

"Ng... Ah... Shuu... Ng... Ya Henti... Ah! Kan... Istri-"

"Itu tidak masalah"

"Tsunami!"

"Uaaaaa! Jangan peluk aku, Tachimukai!"

"Hiroto... Jangan baca doujinshi melulu..."

"Uaaaaa! Ryuuji! Jangan ambil komik doujinshi ku!"

Yap! Begitu ricuh dan...

Hal-hal Pervert bertebaran di mana-mana... -_-"

"Tadaima, minna!", Ucap Tenma dkk.

"Okaeri...", Ucap semua chara dan OC yang ada di aula.

"Hei! Shindou! Dia siapa?", Tanya Aoi sambil nunjuk anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Dia author baru tersebut", Jawab Shindou.

"Hei! Kau kemana saja sih?", Tanya Shiro kepada anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Hehehehe... Biasa... Nonton...", Jawab anak berambut putih.

"Ya sudah... Cepat sana perkenalkan diri!", Ucap (baca: usir) Shiro.

"Hai...", Ucap anak berambut putih tersebut langsung mengambil mic.

"Ohayou, minna-san!", Ucap anak tersebut.

"Ohayou, mou", Balas chara-chara dan OC yang ada di ruangan tersebut kecuali beberapa orang yang tidak membalas (contoh: Shuuya, Shuuji, Fudou).

"Watashi wa Usagi Yumi desu. Aku author baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", Ucap anak berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Yumi sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Emmm... Hari ini kalian diundang ke Bandung untuk menjalani tugas (?) pertama kalian. Yang dipanggil, itu adalah pemeran untuk tugas pertama dan tolong ambil naskahnya ke depan", Ucap Yumi lagi.

"Kirino Ranmaru! Matsukaze Tenma! Tsurugi Kyousuke! Shindou Takuto!"

"Emmm... Usagi-san... Kenapa naskahnya pake amplop?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Oh... Gak apa-apa kok... Bukanya pas udah di kamar... Ok! Sekarang kalian bebas mau ngapain ajah!", Ucap Yumi yang langsung turun dari podium (?). Mereka semua pun bubar dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Ada juga yang jalan-jalan keluar dan berenang di sungai Cikapundung (?).

Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan Kirino dan Tenma yang cetar membahana badai (?)

"WTF?! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Mau tahu kenapa Kirino dan Tenma teriak? Nanti baca fic 'Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!' atau '彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！'kalau mau tahu...

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

"Usagi-san, sebenernya gender mu apa sih?", Tanya Yuuki.

"Watashi? Aku laki-laki kok!", Jawab Yumi.

"Yang bener?", Tanya Tsunami yang berada di sebelah Tachimukai.

"Yang bener, dia itu perempuan yang crossdress jadi laki-laki", Ucap seorang anak berambut oranye dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, memakai kaos hitam tanoa lengan yang dibalut dengan jaket oranye tanpa lengan, celana hitam selutut, sepatu sport hitam, serta headphone berwarna abu-abu.

"Rai! Jangan bocorkan rahasiaku!", Bentak Yumi.

"WHAT?! USAGI-SAN PEREMPUAN?", Teriak Yuuki dan Tsunami 'oh-so-4L4Y'.

"Eh? Aku-"

Dan sebelum Yumi menyelesaikan perkataannya, gossip sudah menyebar.

"... Rai ...", Panggil Yumi dengan wajah horror.

"Eh?", Tiba-tiba wajah Rai pucat pasi.

"KIMI WA JITSU NI BAKA DA NAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!

Dan terjadilah Bloody Scene (?)

**~Real TBC~**

**Review Please... Kami menerima flame... Gak review juga gak apa-apa kok ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 2. Persiapan syuting 'Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!'**

**Normal POV**

"Jadi? Dimana kita akan syuting?", Tanya Tsurugi. Dapat kita lihat Tsurugi, Shindou, dan Yumi sedang berkumpul di ruangan pribadi Yumi. Kalian bertanya kemana Kirino dan Tenma? Jawabannya mereka masih meratapi nasib di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kita akan memakai kota simulasi milikku", Jawab Yumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yumi...", Ucap Shindou sembari sweatdroped.

"Nani?", Tanya Yumi.

"Kau itu perempuan tapi... KOK PAKE BAJU LAKI-LAKI?!", Ucap Shindou sembari menunjuk baju yang dipakai Yumi. Sebuah kaos lekbong berwarna hitam dan boxer berwarna abu.

"He? Napa? Gue makin ganteng ya?", Tanya Yumi yang mulai kumat penyakit narsisnya.

"Ganteng dari Hong kong? Lu tu cewek Yumi... CEWEK!", Teriak Tsurugi yang mulai gak slow.

"GUE TAU GUE CEWEK! TAPI GUE TETEP YANG PALING GANTENG, KECE, AWESOME, AND VERY VERY WAW!", Teriak Yumi pake toa hasil nyolong dari Suzu. Tampaknya, Yumi ketularan si Kariya sama Hiroto.

"WOI! KELINCI PLAYBOY (?)! BALIKIN MEGAPHONE GUA!", Teriak Suzu yang entah datang dari mana sembari mengambil paksa toa miliknya dari Yumi.

"HEH! MENTANG-MENTANG USAGI ITU ARTINYA KELINCI DAN KELINCI ITU LAMBANG PLAYBOY, LU SEENAKNYA AJAH MANGGIL GUA KELINCI PLAYBOY!", Teriak Yumi.

"PEDULI AMAT!", Teriak Suzu yang langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Lu ganteng? Lu ganteng? MASIH GANTENGAN GUA!", Teriak Tsurugi yang penyakit narsisnya juga kumat. Dan... Kenapa ngomongnya pada jadi gue-loe ya?

"GAK! GANTENGAN GUA!", Teriak Yumi.

"Ok... Gue akui kalau lu ganteng...", Ucap Tsurugi yang menggantungkan kalimatnya sedang Yumi udah nari-nari hula (?).

"... Tapi lu shota", Sambung Tsurugi yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Yumi.

"GUE KAGAK SHOTA, BUNTUT!", Teriak Yumi yang langsung dihadiahi death glare balik dari Tsurugi.

"GUE BUKAN BUNTUT, KELINCI PLAYBOY!", Teriak Tsurugi.

"BUNTUT!"

"KELINCI PLAYBOY!"

"BUNTUT!"

"KELINCI PLAYBOY!"

"BUNTUT!"

"KELINCI PLAYBOY!"

"BUNTUT/KELINCI PLAYBOY!"

Sedangkan Shindou yang melihat hal ini hanya sweatdroped + jawsdroped = no drop (?).

"A-ano... Tsurugi... Yumi... Bukankah kita mau nyiapin tempat syuting ya?", Tanya Shindou mencoba melerai Tsurugi dan Yumi.

"DIEM LO DOMBA GALING!", Teriak Tsurugi dan Yumi yang sukses membuat Shindou pundung di pojokan.

"Gini ajah... Gimana kalau kita adain kontes kegantengan?", Usul Tsurugi. Eh? Emang ada kontes kegantengan? Perasaan yang ada kontes kecantikan deh...

"Ok! Gimana peraturannya?", Ucap Yumi yang menyetujui usul Tsurugi.

"Jadi, peraturannya, siapa yang paling banyak memikat hati perempuan, itu yang menang dan bagi yang kalah, dia akan dihukum. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Dapat kita lihat Tsurugi dan Yumi saling menjabat tangan tanda perang (?) akan dimulai. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan lalu mengunci pintu ruangan.

... Tunggu... Bukannya Shindou masih ada di dalam ya?

CLEK!

"WOI! GUE MASIH ADA DI DALEM!"

Poor Shindou...

**Di depan apartemen Yumi**

"Kariya-san... Tsurugi sama Usagi-san lagi ngapain?", Tanya Hikaru kepada Kariya. Mereka melihat Tsurugi dan Yumi lagi ngegodain cewek-cewek cantik and sexy.

"Entahlah...Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam", Jawab Kariya yang langsung menarik tangan Hikaru.

Kita lihat keadaan Yumi dan Tsurugi sekarang...

"Neng... Apa persamaan eneng sama bulan?", Tanya Yumi kepada salah satu perempuan yang mengerumuninnya.

"Gak tau... Emang apaan kang?", Jawab salah satu perempuan yang digodain Yumi.

"Sama-sama enak dilihat", Ucap Yumi sembari mengecup dahi perempuan tersebut (readers: Euw...).

"Ih... Akang bisa ajah deh...", Ucap perempuan yang digodain Yumi sambil malu-malu kucing.

"Sayang... Apa bedanya kamu sama Robin Hood?", Tanya Tsurugi kepada salah satu perempuan yang mengerumuninya.

"Kagak tau... Emang apa sayang?", Jawab perempuan yang digodain Tsurugi.

"Kalau Robin Hood itu memanah orang, kalau kamu itu memanah hatiku", Ucap Tsurugi sembari mengecup pipi perempuan yang digodanya. Dapat dilihat wajah perempuan yang digoda Tsurugi sedang blushing.

Di saat mereka tengah menggoda para perempuan bohai, tiba-tiba, datang seorang anak berambut kuning dengan pita putih yang senantiasa bertengger (?) di atas kepalanya.

Eh? Bukannya anak itu bukan berasal dari IE?

"YUMI! KAPAN LU MAU NGEBERESIN FIC GAME OF LOVE!"

Ya... Sebenarnya... Anak itu adalah Kagamine Rin. Dari fandom vocaloid.

"Eh? Rin? Ngapain kamu di sini?", Tanya Yumi.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya kayak gitu... Ngapain kamu ada di sini? Kapan syuting Game Of Love dilanjutin?", Tanya Rin.

"Emmm... Soal itu... Syutingnya dihentikan dulu. Saya mau ngadain dulu syuting di fandom ini. Kalian saya kasih waktu berlibur selama 1 bulan", Ucap Yumi.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Yumi-san! Tapi... Kok anda menggodai sesama perempuan?", Tanya Rin.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? DIA PEREMPUAN!", Teriak para perempuan yang digoda Yumi.

"Iya... Yumi-san perempuan...", Ucap Rin dengan tampang watados dan langsung meninggalkan TKP sedangkan Yumi hanya bisa tepok jidat.

"Ih... Amit-amit..."

"GUE BUKAN LESBI!"

"Berani-beraninya menipu kami..."

Itulah beberapa komentar dari perempuan-perempuan yang mengerumuni Yumi. Mereka semua segera berpindah tempat menjadi mengerumuni Tsurugi.

"Kau kalah Yumi...", Ucap Tsurugi sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

**Aula Tengah**

"Jadi apa hukumannya? Kenapa kau memanggil para Chara dan OC ke sini?", Tanya Yumi yang sedang dilanda kepasrahan (?).

"Hukumannya, kau harus berpakaian perempuan dihadapan mereka semua", Jawab Tsurugi dan Yumi langsung membulatkan matanya.

"NANI?! GUA GAK MAU!", Teriak Yumi yang langsung kabur dengan kecepatan inhuman.

"USAGI-SAN! JANGAN KABUR!", Teriak Tsurugi yang hendak berlari mengejar Yumi tapi ditahan oleh Kazemaru.

"Biar aku bantu", Ucap Kazemaru.

"SHIPPU DASH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIE!", Teriak Yumi yang telah tertangkap oleh Kazemaru.

"Ini bajunya! Kazemaru-san! Jaga dia, ya!", Ucap Tsurugi yang menghampiri Kazemaru lalu memberi baju ke Yumi.

"Sip deh!", Balas Kazemaru sambil mengacungkan jempol lalu menyeret Yumi ke kamarnya yang kebetulan berada di dekat aula tengah.

**... 1 jam kemudian**

**Aula Tengah**

"Si Yumi ganti baju lama amat sih... Bete nih nunggunya...", Keluh Fudou yang mulai bosan.

"Sabarlah Fudou... Sebentar lagi mereka sampai kok...", Hibur Kidou. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara cempreng (?) dan suara berat yang diyakini milik Yumi dan Kazemaru.

Eh? Suara cempreng? Bukannya suara Yumi itu mirip laki-laki?

"T-tapi... Aku malu Kaze-san!"

"Tenang saja... Kau cantik kok... Dan tak kusangka, jika kau berganti gaya, suaramu juga berubah ya..."

"Urussai!"

"Sudahlah... Pokoknya PD saja!"

KRIEEETTT!

"Tadaima!", Ucap Kazemaru.

"Okaeri..."

"Usagi-san... Jangan sembunyi di belakang punggungku...", Ucap Kazemaru sembari sweatdroped.

"A-aku malu Kaze-san...", Ucap Yumi yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Kazemaru.

"Tak boleh malu! Ayo keluar! Nanti aku kasih lolipop!", Ucap Kazemaru. Sebenarnya, Yumi itu sangat suka lolipop (readers: gak nanya!), jadi jika dia mendengar kata 'lolipop' dia mau melakukan apa saja kecuali hal-hal yang diluar batas.

"B-baiklah...", Ucap Yumi.

Tampak seorang gadis manis berambut putih yang terdapat kuciran kecil di sebelah kanan, iris kanan berwarna azure dan mata kiri ditutupi eye patch, baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam putih, rok jeans 5 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki putih, dan sepatu sport berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tampak memerah yang semakin mempermanis wajahnya.

BLUSH!

Tampak semua orang (min para chara dan OC perempuan) blushing melihat Yumi yang berpenampilan perempuan.

"Nah... Ini lolipop nya...", Ucap Kazemaru sembari memberi lolipop yang entah dapat darimana ke Yumi.

"A-arigatou Kaze-san...", Ucap Yumi.

"Douitashimashite, Usagi-san", Balas Kazemaru.

"Emmm... Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Kaze-san!", Ucap Yumi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila mulai sekarang kita saling memanggil dengan nama kecil kita?", Tawar Kazemaru.

"Baiklah... Ichirouta!", Jawab Yumi.

"Ok Yumi...", Ucap Kazemaru. Kok jadi GaJe gini?

Yumi pun membuka bungkus lolipop yang diberikan oleh Kazemaru dan mulai menjilat lolipopnya.

"Amai...", Gumam Yumi dan seketika para chara dan OC pada nosebleed ditempat (min para Chara dan OC perempuan serta Kazemaru).

"Eh? Kalian semua kenapa?", Tanya Yumi yang kebingungan dan tidak di respon oleh para chara dan OC. Yumi pun lalu menghampiri Tsurugi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas?", Tanya Yumi yang tiba-tiba tatapan dan ucapannya berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah puas membuatku tersiksa?", Tanya Yumi lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Usagi-san... Daijoubu?", Tanya Tsurugi yang mulai merasa bersalah.

"Ukh... T-tsurugi baka!", Teriak Yumi yang langsung berlari meninggalkan aula.

"U-usagi-san! Chotto matte!", Teriak Tsurugi yang mencoba menahan Yumi tetapi terlambat.

"Tampaknya dia teringat kembali dengan hal 'itu'...", Ucap Sutzu yang duduk disebelah Tsurugi.

"K-kejadian apa Yuzaki-san?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Hah... Tampaknya aku harus menceritakannya...", Ucap Sutzu.

"Jadi dulu..."

**Flashback**

"Anak centil! Anak centil!"

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun berambut putih sepaha dan memakai dress biru sedang menangis. Ini... Adalah Yumi saat kecil.

"Heh! Jadi anak itu jangan kecentilan!", Ucap anak perempuan yang mengejek Yumi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Memang apa salahku? Hiks... Hiks...", Tanya Yumi sembari terisak.

"Kau itu selalu cari perhatian orang lain dan kami benci itu!", Jawab salah satu anak yang mengejek Yumi sembari mendorong Yumi.

"KYAAAA!"

**Flashback: off**

"Makanya mulai saat itu, Yumi berubah menjadi anak tomboy. Tapi hal itu malah membuat teman-temannya semakin menjauhinya dan anehnya Yumi malah merasa senang", Ucap Sutzu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau tau dimana Usagi-san sekarang?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Pasti saat ini dia ada di..."

**Kota Simulasi**

"Hah... Tampaknya aku harus membersihkan sekolah ini dulu...", Ucap Yumi. Ya! Saat ini dia sedang berada di Kota Simulasi miliknya.

"BAKA! Kenapa aku harus lari saat tadi?", Ucap Yumi merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah... Lebih baik aku membersihkan kota ini dulu...", Ucap Yumi yang langsung menyapu.

"Butuh bantuan?", Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara berat muncul dari belakangku. Refleks aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Tsurugi?"

"Gomennasai telah menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti itu...", Ucap Tsurugi sembari melakukan ojigi.

"E-eh? Nandemonai Tsurugi-san! Aku juga salah kok! Aku juga minta maaf...", Ucapku.

"Jadi... Kita teman?", Tanya Tsurugi.

"Ya!", Jawabku sembari tersenyum. Kami berdua pun ber-tos-ria.

"Ayo kita mulai bekerja!", Ucapku.

"Apa kalian sanggup membersihkan kota seluas ini hanya dengan berdua?"

"Teman-teman!"

Tampak seluruh chara dan OC berkumpul di kota ini.

"Baiklah! Kita langsung bekerja!"

"Hai Captain!"

Hikmah dari cerita ini, persahabatan itu indah (readers: GAK NYAMBUNG!)

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

"Hah... Capeknya...", Ucap Yumi sembari membuka pintu ruang pribadinya.

CLEK! KRIEEEETTT!

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SHINDOU!", Teriak Yumi. Dapat dilihat saat ini, Shindou tengah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan disebelahnya terdapat botol aqua yang berisi air yang sudah tumpah.

"Eh? Botol ini kan isinya Baygon... Jangan-jangan... Shindou mengira kalau ini air putih lagi... TOLONG! TOLONG!"

Dan seketika tersebar kabar di apartemen Yumi bahwa Shindou Takuto ditemukan tengah sekarat karena salah minum air (?).

**~Real TBC~**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 3. Indetitas dan Rahasia Yumi**

**Ruang Santai**

**Normal POV**

"Minna! Aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong jaga apartemen ya!" Pesan Yumi. Saat ini, terlihat para chara yang diundang tengah bermalas-malasan ria. Ada yang sedang tidur, main PS, nonton TV, berantem, maling ayam (?), perang ahemcelanaahemdalamahem (?), dangdutan (?), berenang (?), de el el.

"Hai!"

"Ok!"

"Hn"

"Hmmm..."

"Baik, Usagi-san!"

"..."

Begitulah beberapa respon dari para chara. Mereka masih asyik dengan dunia masing-masing. Hingga, sebuah suara memecahkan keasyikan para chara.

"Hei! Ngomong-ngomong, umur Usagi-san yang sebenarnya itu berapa tahun ya?" Tanya Kogure. Yap! Orang yang memecahkan keasyikan para chara, adalah Kogure Yuuya.

"Benar yah... Dari kita datang kesini, kita semua tidak tahu indetitas Usagi-san yang sebenarnya," Timpal Tsunami.

"Dia itu orangnya terlalu tertutup," Komentar Kabeyama.

"Kita saja cuman tahu namanya," Ucap Teppei.

"Kita juga tidak tahu kamarnya di mana," Ucap Max.

"Sutzu! Kuro!" Panggil para chara kepada dua OC yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana.

"Kalau kalian mau nanya tentang Yumi kalian cari tahu sendiri," Ucap Kuro yang tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang akan diomongkan para chara dan langsung melesat pergi. Mata para chara langsung beralih ke Sutzu dan menatap Sutzu dengan puppy eyes.

"Aku sama seperti Kuro," Ucap Sutzu yang segera menyusul Kuro.

"Hah... Tampaknya kita harus berusaha sendiri..." Ucap Kurama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nge-stalk ruang pribadinya?" Usul Minamisawa yang awalnya cuman bercanda tapi malah ditanggapi serius oleh yang lain.

"Ide bagus!"

"Kau pintar Minamisawa!"

"Great idea!"

Itulah beberapa komentar dari para chara yang lain. Mereka semua pun segera pergi menuju ke ruangang pribadi Yumi.

"Eh? T-tapi aku cuman bercanda!" Teriak Minamisawa yang langsung menyusul yang lain. Yang lain hanya menghiraukan teriakkan Minamisawa.

**Yumi's Room**

"Tumben-tumbenan ruangannya gak dikunci," Komentar Alpha. Mereka semua sekarang berada di ruang pribadi Yumi dan setumben-tumbennya, Yumi yang biasanya tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu ruangannya sekarang malah tidak menguncinya.

"Yang men-stalk kamar ini hanya beberapa orang. Sisanya menunggu di luar karena tidak mungkin kita semua yang men-stalk kamar ini," Ucap Haruya selaku pemimpin.

"Yang akan men-stalk kamar ini, aku, Fuusuke, Hiroto, Ryuuji, Kidou, Edgar, Fidio, Mark, Therese, Gouenji, Rococo, dan Endou. Yang lain tunggu diluar," Ucap Haruya sedangkan orang-orang yang dipanggil hanya pergi menghampiri Haruya dan yang tidak di panggil pergi keluar.

"Jadi? Kita akan mengobrak-abrik ruangan ini?" Tanya Therese.

"Yap!" Jawab Haruya singkat mereka pun mulai mengobrak-abrik seisi ruangan Yumi.

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Huaaaaaa! Aku capek!" Keluh Endou yang sudah mulai lelah. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas sofa.

"Memangnya kau saja yang capek? Aku juga!" Ucap Rococo yang sedang mengobrak-abrik rak buku dekat pintu. Seisi ruangan sekarang sudah mirip kapal pecah.

"Aduh... Gak ada barang lain apa selain buku di ruangan ini?" Keluh Edgar. Ya! Di ruangan pribadi Yumi, kebanyakan barang adalah buku! Buku! Dan buku!

"Eh? Ini apa?" Tanya Fidio sembari menunjuk sebuah tombol berwarna putih yang terletak di lantai dekat sofa.

"Coba tekan," Usul Mark. Fidio pun hanya mengikuti usul Mark, yaitu menekan tombol putih tersebut.

Setelah Fidio menekan tombol itu, tiba-tiba sofa yang sedang ditiduri Endou berpindah posisi menjadi terjungkal kebelakang denga cepat dan otomatis Endou pun terlempar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

HUP! BLUSH!

"Lain kali hati-hati," Ucap Gouenji yang sedang mendekap tubuh Endou dari belakang.

"A-arigatou..." Ucap Endou yang tengah blushing berat karena telah ditangkap oleh coretsemenyacoret.

"Douitashimashite," Ucap Gouenji sembari melepaskan dekapannya.

"Hei, lihat! Ada jalan rahasia!" Seru Midorikawa.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat masuk!" Ajak Suzuno dengan tampang datar sedatar aspal (?).

Mereka semua segera memasuki jalan rahasia tersebut. Jalan rahasia tersebut... Begitu dingin... Dan gelap.

"Ada pintu," Ucap Kidou. Di depan mereka sekarang, ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

KRIEEEETTTT...

Terlihat sebuah ruangan—atau kita sebut saja kamar tidur kecil dengan cat berwarna ungu tua dan ungu muda, ranjang kecil, meja belajar, meja rias, lemari, dan sebuah komputer. Sederhana? Sangat!

"Jadi ini kamar Usagi-san?" Ucap Hiroto.

"Kecil... Tapi mungkin cukup untuk ditempati satu orang," Komentar Midorikawa.

"Huaaaaaa... Tak kusangka Usagi-san punya buku diary..." Komentar Endou sembari mengambil sebuah buku diary di meja belajar Yumi dan seketika semua orang yang berada di dalam kamar Yumi segera mengerubungi Endou.

"Cepat bacakan!" Ucap mereka semua (min Endou) yang sudah penasaran setengah hidup (?).

Endou pun mulai membuka buku diary milik Yumi dan tiba-tiba, semua orang yang sedang melihat buku diary Yumi pada sweatdroped, mengeluarkan horror face, dan aura hitam.

**Yeak Yiakc,**

**Ronniyifa... Wut... Taki ini taki canv pelelatkan jeralivuj pencezalran. Tut! Taki ini pencezalran rakena aru xijukut pensaxi manvanhen unhur umayaka axah! Pau xi hakut xipana puraru canv tanxjope anx afope ini? (Juhbu: Xi honv japmat|Cupi: Jial rau, Jutbu!)**

**... Or, ihu 4L4C!**

**Aru ihu epanv yefer hulen, hami aru ihu panujia malinv vanhenv xi pura zupi! Yapran tal ihu! (Pc Ytaka: *jfeahxkomex* -_-")**

**Taki ini pelelatkan, rakena taki ini aru jizur penxerokaji ramak—lezit hemahnca... Tanca pesa zelasaknca**

**Jevihu jasa yiakc taki ini... Saa ne!**

**Artik raha,**

**Ujavi Cupi**

"BAHASA APA INI?!"

**... Diluar ruangan pribadi Yumi**

"Hei, Sakuma! Kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Genda kepada coretukenyacoret.

"Enggak tuh! Mungkin cuman perasaanmu saja," Jawab Sakuma.

"Mungkin..." Ucap Genda.

**Back to Yumi's Bedroom**

"Ok! Daripada kita mikirin diary yang gak kebaca isinya, lebih baik kita nge-stalk yang lain!" Ucap Haruya yang tengah sweatdroped.

"H-hai..." Ucap para chara yang juga tengah sweatdroped.

Mereka pun segera mengobrak-abrik kamar Yumi. Hingga Edgar...

"Eh? Ijazah SD?" Gumam Edgar.

"Akte lahir?" Gumam Therese.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kidou.

"I-iya... Ini!" Ucap Edgar dan Therese bersamaan sembari menyerahkan Ijazah dan Akte lahir milik Yumi ke Kidou.

"... 24 Mei 2001 dan tahun kelulusan... Berarti Usagi-san..." Ucap Kidou yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Berarti umur Usagi-san..." Ucap Suzuno yang juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"WTH!? MASIH 12 TAHUN!?"

"D-dia juga baru lulus SD!" Komentar Rococo.

"Dan... Kenapa dia tinggi banget!?" Tanya Edgar yang tidak terima karena Yumi lebih tinggi darinya.

"... Menurut daftar riwayat hidup yang tidak sengaja kutemukan di meja riasnya, tinggi badannya 160 cm!" Ucap Mark yang sedang membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tinggi badan Yumi.

"Kukira Usagi-san itu sudah kelas 1 SMA," Komentar Gouenji yang agak kaget.

"Hei! Aku menemukan sebuah buku catatan!" Seru Fidio dan ia langsung membuka buku catatan tersebut.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Endou.

"Nama-nama character favorit," Jawab Fidio singkat dan tiba-tiba dia sweatdroped.

"Hei, Fidio! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kidou yang heran kenapa tiba-tiba Fidio sweatdroped.

"Coba kau baca sendiri," Ucap Fidio yang langsung menyerahkan buku itu ke Kidou. Kidou pun dikerubungi para chara (min Fidio) yang sedang men-stalk kamar Yumi.

**Karakter yang paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling paling tidak disukai : Gamma**

**From : Inazuma Eleven GO! Chrono Stone**

**Alasannya : Karena mukanya mirip setan dan sejujurnya gue takut ngeliatnya sampai gue mimpi buruk**

Dan seketika para chara ikutan sweatdroped saat membacanya.

"Apa kita masih harus men-stalk kamar Usagi-san?" Tanya Gouenji yang sudah tidak sweatdroped.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah cukup... Lebih baik kita bereskan saja kamar ini. Takut ketahuan..." Jawab Haruya dan mereka pun segera membereskan kamar Yumi.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan ruang pribadinya? Tidak mungkin kan cuman kita saja yang membersihkannya..." Ucap Therese.

"Biar aku telepon Fubuki untuk minta bantuan," Ucap Kidou yang langsung merogoh saku celananya dan tak beberapa lama kemudian tangannya telah menggenggam sebuah HP flip. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengetikkan nomor HP Fubuki.

TUT! TUT! TUT!

'Moshi moshi?'

"Moshi moshi, Fubuki-san! Ini dengan Kidou. Boleh aku minta bantuan?"

'Ah... Tentu saja... Dengan senang hati... Mau minta bantuan apa?'

"Bisa kau dan yang lainnya membersihkan ruangan pribadi milik Yumi? Kami disini masih membersihkan kamarnya... Kalaupun kami membersihkan ruangan pribadi Yumi, yang pasti tidak akan keburu"

'Tenang saja! Serahkan hal itu kepadaku!'

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Fubuki!"

'Douitashimashite, Kidou! Jaa!'

"Jaa!"

**... Diluar ruangan pribadi milik Yumi**

KLIK!

"Yosh! Ayo kita bantu yang lain untuk membersihkan ruang pribadi Yumi!" Seru Shirou.

"Ok!"

Mereka semua pun segera memasuki ruangan pribadi Yumi dan membersihkannya. Akhirnya, para chara tahu sebagian indetitas Yumi dan rahasianya... dan tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Yumi dan para OC nya.

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

**Disekolah SD Yumi**

"Hei! Yumi! Kenapa kau melamun terus?" Tanya Alice, sahabat Yumi.

"Tidak... Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang mengobrak-abrik kamarku," Jawab Yumi sembari menusuk-nusuk boneka Gamma memakai cutter.

**~Real TBC~**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 4. Puasa!**

**08 : 00, Aula Tengah**

**Normal POV**

"Minna! Syuting 'Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!' dihentikan dulu untuk sementara," Ucap seorang anak berambut putih yang diikat ponytail dan memakai eye patch. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yumi?

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Shindou heran.

"Soalnya sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan dan lagi aku tidak mungkin kan mengedarkan fic dengan banyak suki suki scene di bulan suci," Jawab Yumi.

"Usagi-san..." Panggil Tenma layaknya anak kecil yang memanggil temannya untuk bermain bersama.

"Ada apa, Tenma?" Tanya Yumi sembari menoleh kearah Tenma.

"Bulan Ramadhan itu apa?" Ucap Tenma yang menjadi bertanya balik.

"Jadi, Bulan Ramadhan itu adalah bulan suci bagi orang-orang beragama Islam. Di saat bulan Ramadhan, orang-orang yang beragama Islam diwajibkan untuk melaksanakan ibadah puasa," Jawab Yumi panjang lebar. Sedangkan Tenma hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Lalu? Ibadah puasa itu apa?" Tanya Kirino.

"Ibadah puasa itu adalah menahan diri untuk tidak makan dan tidak minum selama di siang hari. Jadi, pada pagi hari sekitar 3 pagi kita akan melaksanakan shaum," Jawab Yumi.

"Shaum itu apa, Usagi-san?" Tanya Tsurugi.

"Shaum itu adalah waktu dimana kita melakukan persiapan sebelum puasa. Jadi, pada saat kita kita akan makan dulu sebelum menjalani puasa dan kira-kira batas waktunya sampai imsak, kita tidak boleh makan lagi dan hanya diperbolehkan minum sampai adzan shubuh berkumandang. Kita boleh makan kembali pada saat adzan maghrib berkumandang," Jawab Yumi sedangkan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin segitu sajah penjelasanku... Kalau mau yang lebih mudah dimengerti Go Google It! Karena aku bukan Ustadzah. Jadi, Gomen kalau ada yang salah," Ucap Yumi.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Hingga, sebuah suara baritone memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Minna! Bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut puasa?" Usul Kidou. Yap! Suara baritone itu adalah suara Kidou.

"EH!?" Sedangkan semua chara hanya merespon kaget.

"Sudahlah... Kalian tidak usah memaksakan diri..." Ucap Yumi.

"Tapi... Itu ide bagus juga..." Ucap Fudou.

"Benar! Sekalian kan kita mau menghormati Yumi dan OC yang lain!" Ucap Handa yang menyetujui ucapan Fudou.

"Iya... Kita kan gak enak kalau misalnya nanti kita makan siang-siang, Usagi-san sama OC lain cuman ngeliatin kita... Kan gak enak jadinya..." Timpal Domon.

"Kalian yakin nih?" Tanya Yumi. Para chara hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah... Jam 3 pagi siapin alarm... Aku, Suzu, Kuro, Sutzu mau pergi belanja dulu ke pasar" Ucap Yumi yang langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu diikuti Suzu, Kuro, dan Sutzu.

"Eh! Usagi-san! Chotto matte! Kita akan mulai puasa kapan?" Tanya Shinshuke.

"Besok" Jawab Yumi tenang dan langsung keluar dari aula.

"NANI?!"

**11 : 00, Lab Computer**

TEK! TEK! CTEK!

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru keabu-abuan panjang yang sebagian diikat kebelakang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan salah satu komputer yang dia gunakan.

"Yosh! E-mailnya sudah terkirim! Saatnya buka twitter!" Ucap pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut, adalah Edgar Valtinas. Forward sekaligus kapten dari tim Knights of Queen.

Dia me-log out Yahoo! Mailnya dan tiba-tiba mengeluh.

"Hah... Benar-benar susah sekali untuk membukan Yahoo! Jepang..." Keluh pemuda excalibur tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak mengambil pusing hal tersebut dan segera mengetikkan link twitter.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Edgar entah kepada siapa. Dia melihat link yang asing baginya.

"Coba buka ah..." Ucapnya. Ia pun iseng membukan alamat web ' .com'. Ia pun mencoba mendaftar menjadi salah satu pengikut situs jejaring sosial yang asing itu. Setelah resmi terdaftar, terlihat sebuah saran pertemanan.

**Saran**

**Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

**Berteman atau Lain Waktu?**

"Jadi aku member kedua..." Gumam Edgar. Ia pun meng-klik 'Berteman'.

"Ya... Daripada gak punya teman, dengan Usagi-san pun tak masalah..." Ucapnya. Edgar pun sedikit men-stalk profil Yumi.

**Nama : Usagi Yumi**

**InaName : Usagi Yumi bukan kelinci**

**Umur : 15 tahun**

'15 tahun dari mana? Dia masih bocah berumur 12 tahun!'

**Dapur**

"Hatchi!"

"Yumi? Anata wa daijoubu?" Tanya Suzu khawatir.

"Iie... Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku..." Jawab Yumi.

**Back to Edgar**

Edgar pun kembali mengamati biodata Yumi.

**Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki**

'Laki-laki darimana!? Dia perempuan!'

**Dapur**

"Hatchi!"

"Yumi... Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang merupakan cerminan dari Yumi. Pemuda ini... Usagi Yuu, salah satu OC Yumi.

"Nandemonai, Yuu... Tenang saja..." Jawab Yumi sembari tersenyum. Berusaha meyakinkan pemuda yang memiliki tampang yang mirip dengannya tetapi beda gender.

**Back to Edgar**

**Bekerja di : .net**

**Catatan**

**Moshi moshi, minna-san! Ore wa Usagi Yumi. Gue itu orang yang paling ganteng, tampan, cakep, kece badai, very very awesome, and very very 'WAW'. Pokoknya, kalau para cowok liat tampang gue, mereka pasti pada iri!**

'Ganteng? Ganteng dari empang tetangga!? Iya sih... Gue emang iri soalnya dia lebih ganteng dari gua. Tapi... DIA ITU SHOTA!'

**Dapur**

"HATCHI!"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Yumi? Apa penyakit linglung mu kambuh?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan 4 buah jepit kecil putih di poninya dan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda ini, adalah Yuzumi Suzuo, kembaran Suzu.

"Tidak kok... Kalau penyakit linglung kambuh pasti aku sudah lemas daritadi..." Jawab Yumi.

**Back to Edgar**

"Ya udahlah... Mendingan gua promosiin nih jejaring sosial..." Ucap Edgar yang tengah ber-sweatdroped-ria karena membaca biodata Yumi. Ia pun me-log out akun Inabook nya lalu meng-copy linknya dan mempromosikannya melalu twitter, facebook, dan yahoo. Setelah mempromosikannya, banyak anak-anak IE yang mendaftar dan berteman dengannya.

"Yosh! Tampaknya sudah cukup membuka jejaring sosialnya. Sekarang waktunya mencari info tentang puasa!" Ucap Edgar. Ia pun membuka google. Mencari info tentang puasa.

"Jadi kalau puasa harus melaksanakan shalat Taraweh ya... Yosh! Aku akan beli sarung... Ya... Itung-itung hanya menemani Usagi-san dan OC lain ke masjid..." Ucap Edgar. Jika Yumi berada di sini, pasti ia akan berkata, 'Tidak usah repot-repot' atau 'Kalau membeli sarung hanya untuk menemaniku ke masjid, lebih baik tidak usah membelinya. Hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu!'.

Edgar pun men-shut down komputer. Setelah komputer benar-benar mati ia pun pergi dari Lab Computer.

Tanpa Edgar sadari, sebenarnya seluruh chara IE sedang mencari sarung kecuali chara IE perempuan—mereka cari mukena.

Ada beberapa chara—atau mungkin banyak chara yang mengalami nasib sial. Ada yang salah naik angkot, lupa bayar angkot, dikejar tante-tante genit, dikejar banci, de el el.

... Hah... Nasib kalian kadang memang tak elit.

**17 : 45**

"Minna! Aku dan para OC mau pergi ke masjid dulu ya!" Teriak Yumi.

"KAMI IKUT!" Teriak para chara kompak. Mereka semua sudah pada pake sarung dan mukena.

... Kalau kalian bertanya darimana mereka mendapatkan uang, jawabannya adalah saat di bandara mereka menukarkan uang yen menjadi rupiah.

"Eh? Kalian kapan beli sarung dan mukena?" Tanya Yuu heran.

"Ehehehe... Kami membelinya tadi siang..." Jawab Endou dari masa GO! Sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

"T-tapi..." Ucap Yumi yang terpotong oleh Kirino.

"Tenanglah... Kami hanya menemanimu kok... Dan hal itu tidak membuat kami repot!" Ucap Kirino disusul oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Arigatou, minna!" Ucap Yumi sembari melakukan ojigi. Mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke masjid yang berada dekat dengan apartemen Yumi.

**20 : 00**

Yumi dan para OC sudah selesai melakukan shalat taraweh. Mereka pun berhamburan keluar dari masjid. Saat mereka keluar, terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat mulut mereka menganga.

Cobalah kalian bayangkan... Jika para anak-anak Teikoku lagi pada ngantri jajan cireng... Coba kalian bayangkan... Gamma, Alpha, Beta, Saru, dan Fey lagi nge-bakso. Coba kalian bayangkan... Anak-anak Raimon dari masa GO! Lagi ngantri jajan seblak!

Dan hal itulah yang sekarang sedang dilihat oleh Yumi dan para OC. Selain itu, ada yang lagi main petasan layaknya anak-anak nakal yang ngebolos taraweh, ada yang lagi makan sate, ada yang jajan cilok, ada yang makan soto ayam, de es be. Hadeuh... Kayaknya para pedagang kaki lima udah pada kaya nih...

"Minna! Ayo pulang! Kalian harus bangun pagi besok!" Seru Yumi. Para chara yang lagi makan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah makanan habis, mereka pun pulang ke apartemen.

**Keesokan harinya...**

**03 : 00**

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Alarm berbunyi nyaring. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berketurunan Italia tengah menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Fidio... Bangun..." Terlihat seorang anak berambut pasir tengah membangunkan anak berambut cokelat dengan cara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark dan Fidio?

"... Ngggg... Bentar lagi..." Erang Fidio. Mark hanya menghela napas.

'Tampaknya harus pake cara itu...'Batin Mark. Mark pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali sembari membawa ember.

BYUR!

"EMAAAAAKKKK! BOCOR! BOCOR!" Teriak Fidio layaknya iklan cat yang ada di TV.

"Udah deh jangan alay... Buruan ke ruang makan! Yang lain udah pada ngumpul!" Seru Mark sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Fidio pun hanya mengikuti Mark dan tidak mempedulikan baju dan rambutnya yang basah.

**Ruang Makan**

"Gomen, minna! Kalau makanannya menurut kalian aneh!" Ucap Yumi sembari melakukan ojigi. Sekarang, di meja makan terdapat teh untuk minum, nasi, sayur kacang, telur dadar, ikan bawal, perkedel jagung, de el el karena saking banyaknya makanan.

"Nandemonai, Usagi-san!" Ucap Suzuno. Ia pun segera mengambil piring dan makanan diikuti yang lain. Setelah semuanya mengambil makanan, mereka pun duduk di meja makan, dan ada sebagian yang di lantai atau di sofa.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hmmm... Oishi!" Ucap Kabeyama. Mereka semua makan dengan lahap.

"Gochisousama deshita!"

"Kalian kembalilah tidur... Aku dan para OC akan membereskan ruang makan," Ucap Yumi. Ia dan para OC mengambil piring dan gelas kotor.

"Biar aku bantu," Ucap Aki.

"Aku juga!" Ucap Haruna.

"E-eh? T-tapi..." Ucap Yumi yang langsung dipotong oleh Marco.

"Kita juga menumpang tinggal di sini berarti kita juga harus membantu dalam hal seperti ini. Tidak mungkin tamunya hanya berleha-leha disini sedangkan tuan rumahnya repot bukan?" Ucap Marco yang langsung ikut membantu mengambil piring dan gelas kotor.

"Arigatou, minna!" Ucap Yumi sembari tersenyum hangat. Mereka pun saling gotong royong dipagi itu.

**12 : 00, Kamar Tenma dan Tsurugi**

Terlihat seorang anak berambut cokelat dengan aksen rambut yang mirip angin (?) tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsukaze Tenma? Pemuda ini tengah membuka salah satu jejaring sosial bernama 'Inabook!'

"Engggg... Apa ini?" Tanya Tenma ke dirinya sendiri sembari mengkerutkan kening saat melihat Tsurugi membuat sebuah status.

"Dan apa-apaan InaName nya?!" Ucap Tenma yang tidak terima dengan InaName Tsurugi.

* * *

**Tsurugi Lope Yayang Tenma Polepel**

www.z*r* /1321775#full

Yayang Tenma... Kamu cantik banget deh...

* * *

**Suka . 3 Komentar . Bagikan**

Tenma pun meng-klik alamat web tersebut dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah gambar...

"TSURUGI! APA-APAAN GAMBAR INI!"

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

ALLAHUAKBAR... ALLAHUAKBAR!

Adzan Maghrib pun berkumandang. Menandakan bahwa waktunya berbuka sudah mulai. Para chara segera menyerbu makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Tenma sudah sembuh?" Tanya Yumi.

"Ah... Hai... Arigatou telah menyembuhkanku Usagi-san..." Ucap Tenma sembari tersenyum.

"Douitashimashite," Balas Yumi sembari tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba...

PRANG!

"Gomennasai, Usagi-san!" Ucap Fubuki. Piring yang dibawa Yumi pecah.

"Nandemonai, Fubuki-san! Ini salahku kok..." Ucap Yumi sembari membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring.

"Dasar ceroboh! Setidaknya jalan sambil lihat-lihat dong! Tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua," Bentak Someoka yang tidak terima darlingnya diganggu.

"... Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku lebih muda dari kau?" Tanya Yumi yang mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. Otomatis wajah para chara IE memucat.

"A-ano... Ummm... Etto..."

Semua tampak salah tingkah. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Jadi kalian semua yang men-stalk kamarku?" Tanya Yumi. Kali ini... Dia mulai menyeringai. Semua chara IE terdiam.

"... Death Reaper"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan malam itu pun diakhiri dengan bloody scene (?).

**~Real TBC~**


	5. Chapter 5

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**ààààààààààà****DISCLAIMER****ßßßßßßßßßßß**

**Inazuma Eleven dan Mirai Nikki Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**ààààààààààà****WARNING****ßßßßßßßßßßß**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**ààààààààààà****CAUTION****ßßßßßßßßßßß**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING ****J**

**Chapter 5. Kepribadian ganda**

**Yumi's Bedroom**

**Normal POV**

"Belum tidur, huh?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut model bob dan berwarna orange. Gadis ini, Akemine Mai. Kembaran Rai.

"Aku belum mengantuk," Jawab gadis berambut putih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yumi?

"Apa hari ini ada yang meninggal lagi?" Tanya gadis berambut pink se-mata kaki dan dikepang dua, Tachibana Aiko.

"Jangan konyol. Ini bulan Puasa. Hal seperti itu pasti berhenti dulu untuk sementara," Jawab Yumi.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih diam di depan komputer?" Tanya pemuda berambut dark blue, RX1 Shuu.

"Kau tidak lihat, Shuu? Aku sedang menonton anime..." Jawab Yumi. Ternyata, saat ini Yumi sedang menonton anime Mirai Nikki dikomputernya.

"Hati-hati loh... Nanti sifat yangire Yumi nee-chan keluar lagi..." Ucap anak kecil berambut abu-abu, Akira Hiromasa, mengingatkan Yumi.

"Kalau kalian mau selamat, setidaknya keluar dari kamarku!" Ucap Yumi yang terdengar seperti mengusir. Para OC pun segera angkat kaki dari kamar Yumi.

**Ruang Santai**

"Sebenarnya Yumi punya bakat jadi pembunuh, tetapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya ya?" Gumam pemuda berambut hijau, Kazene Fujita. Saat ini, para OC tengah ber-gossip ria tentang Yumi.

"Itu karena dia masih ingat dosa..."Balas gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail, Yuzaki Sutzumi, yang mendengar gumaman Fujita.

"Tapi aku bingung sama Yumi, kenapa dia sifatnya selalu berubah-rubah ya?" Tanya gadis berambut violet, Ayame Keiko.

"Kau belum tau kalau dia punya kepribadian ganda?" Jawab gadis berambut pirang, RX2 Mei, yang menjadi bertanya balik.

"Benarkah? Dia punya kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Saru yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan cara jatuh dari langit-langit apartemen.

"SETAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Teriak Fujita dengan alaynya.

"Gak usah sampai segitunya juga kali..." Ucap Fey yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan cara yang sama seperti Saru sembari sweatdroped.

"Ummm... Gimana caranya kalian bisa muncul dari atas langit-langit?" Tanya Majo dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Eh? Jadi kami muncul dari langit-langit yah?" Jawab Fey dengan tampang bloon dan menjadi bertanya balik. Para OC hanya bisa sweatdroped.

"Soal Usagi-san punya kepribadian ganda, tolong ceritakan dong!" Pinta Saru dengan tampang antusias.

"Gak mau ah... Males..." Ucap Mei.

"Ayolah kumohon... Siapa saja ceritakan..." Mohon Saru dengan puppy eyesnya yang kalau siapapun yang melihatnya, akan langsung muntah ditempat.

"OGAH!" Ucap seluruh OC.

"Kok gitu sih... Jahat deh kalian semua... Akira-chan juga... Kenapa gak mau cerita?" Tanya Saru dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kecewa. Fey cuman bisa sweatdroped ngeliat kejadian ini.

"Gak mau! Soalnya Saru-nii selalu manggil Hiromasa dengan embel-embel chan!" Ucap Hiromasa.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya Akira-chan perempuan ya?" Tanya Saru dengan wajah bingung.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI SARU-NII! DARI NAMA AJAH UDAH KETAHUAN KALAU AKU ITU LAKI-LAKI!" Bentak Hiromasa kepada Saru. Wew... Anak umur 9 tahun berani banget ngebentak orang yang lebih tua darinya...

"Hontou?" Tanya Saru dengan tampang bloonya. Hiromasa yang udah kesal, akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"PIRATE ANCHOR!"

Hiromasa mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut sembari menonjok lantai. Tiba-tiba, lantai terbelah dan mengeluarkan jangkar raksasa. Hiromasa lalu mengambil jangkar tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah Saru. Otomatisa, Saru yang gak sempet ngehindar akhirnya ketiban tuh jangkar. Tapi tenang ajah... Saru gak mati kok...

"Uwaaaaa! Ampun Akira-kun! Tolong singkirkan jangkar ini! Gomennasai! Hontou ni Gomennasai!" Ucap Saru yang badannya udah ancur lebur. Hiromasa pun hanya mengambil kembali jangkarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan para OC beserta Saru dan Fey.

"Wew... Tumben si Hiromasa ngambek..." Ucap Rai.

"Lebih baik kita bantuin dulu si monyet satu itu... Kasian dia badannya remuk..." Ucap Suzu. Tadinya Saru ingin protes karena dibilang monyet, tapi gak jadi karena melihat Suzu yang udah menyeringai sambil megang gergaji mesin kesayangannya.

Saru pun digendong ala bridal style oleh Suzu. Ia lalu dibaringkan di atas sofa. Sedangkan Fey yang ngeliat uhuksemenyauhuk hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Di sini ada yang bersedia untuk menceritakannya kepada Saru dan Fey soal kepribadia Yumi?" Tanya Suzu.

"Gak mau,"

"Ogah!"

"Males!"

"Jangan aku!"

"Orang lain saja!"

"Biar aku yang menceritakannya,"

"Eh!?"

Tiba-tiba. Muncul seorang pemuda yang datang entah dari mana dengan rambut berwarna hitam serta tubuh yang tampak terlihat transparan dan ketika pemuda itu datang, aura disekeliling terasa menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Fey dengan tubuh bergetar dan bulu kuduk berdiri karena ketakutan.

"Ore wa Yamino Kage. Salah satu OC Yumi yang beda dari yang lain," Ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kage.

"Beda dari yang lain?" Tanya Fey sengan mimik wajah bingung.

"Maksudnya dia adalah hantu..." Jawab Hana.

"EH!? BENARKAH!?" Pekik Fey dan Saru. Para OC hanya bisa tutup telinga karena ngedenger suara pekikan Fey dan Saru yang udah mirip kucing ketiban Kabeyama.

"Itu benar," Ucap Kage.

"Jadi? Sekarang kalian berdua siap mendengarkan ceritaku?" Tanya Kage. Fey dan Saru hanya mengangguk antusias. Kage hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tingkah laku Fey dan Saru yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Usagi Yumi. Dulu dia anak yang normal. Dia sudah suka anime dan game semenjak TK tapi tidak semaniak sekarang. Anime pertama yang disukai adalah Captain Tsubasa lalu yang kedua Doraemon. Dulu dia anak kecil yang ceria, murah senyum, tetapi sayangnya sombong dan selalu cari perhatian. Anak kecil yang manis dan girly."

"He!? Apa benar dulu Usagi-san seperti itu?" Tanya Fey.

"Ya... Itulah dia yang dulu... Beda sama yang sekarang yah?" Jawab Kage yang menjadi bertanya balik.

"Beda jauh! Tapi... Sejak kapan dia punya kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Saru.

"Dengarkanlah dulu cerita awalnya... Saat ia kelas dua SD, nenek buyutnya meninggal. Yumi sempat terpukul saat hari pemakamannya,"

"Aku turut berduka cita..." Ucap Saru dan Fey.

"Janganlah bilang seperti itu. Dia tak perlu dikasihani dan tidak suka dikasihani..." Ucap Kage.

"Doushite?" Tanya Saru.

"Karena, satu hari setelah itu, Yumi berkata,'Tak perlu berduka. Orang yang mati ya mati. Buat apa ditangisi? Ok... Itu wajar kalau kita menangis karena sedih tetapi... Perlahan orang yang sudah mati akan dilupakan oleh kita dan ketika kita mati pun kita akan begitu'. Itulah yang dikatakan Yumi. Pada saat itu, perlahan... Sifat Yumi mulai berubah..."

"Sou desu ka... Lalu? Apa alasan sifat Yumi berubah?" Tanya Fey.

"Pada saat itu, Yumi selalu dimarahi dan dipukul oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya... Mungkin bisa dimaklumi karena Yumi waktu kecil itu lumayan bandel. Pasti kalian tau sifat anak-anak seperti apa. Tapi, kelakuan orang tua Yumi kepada Yumi sendiri mungkin terlalu berlebihan dan hal itu menyebabkan Yumi agak trauma. Dan yang sering melakukan kekerasan kepada Yumi kebanyakan Tou-sannya,"

"Itu pasti menyakitkan..." Ucap Fey dengan wajah tidak tega.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kasihani Yumi. Pada saat kelas 4 SD, hanya 2 kepribadian yang ditunjukkan Yumi sedangkan pada kelas 6 SD, ia menunjukkan seluruh kepribadiannya,"

"Apa saja kepribadiannya?" Tanya Saru.

"Yang pertama, periang. Kepribadian ini mungkin sudah jarang di keluarkan. Kalau ia menggunakan kepribadian ini, Yumi akan berubah menjadi periang dan narsis tetapi dia pemalu. Yang kedua, pendiam. Mungkin kepribadian ini didapatkan karena tekanan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ketika Yumi menggunakan kepribadian ini, sifatnya menjadi pendiam dan wajahnya stoic tetapi jika diganggu ia akan main fisik. Ketiga, yangire. Kepribadian ini mungkin karena ia frustasi akibat sifat orang tuanya ketika memarahinya. Ketika dalam kepribadian ini, ia tak akan segan-segan melukai orang-orang dengan senjata tajam. Dulu saat kelas 5 dan 6 SD, Yumi selalu ke sekolah membawa cutter. Walaupun hanya dua korban dan lukanya hanya luka gores, Yumi sebenarnya sangat cocok untuk jadi pembunuh,"

"Matte! Apa hal tersebut tidak diadukan ke guru?" Tanya Saru.

"Kebanyakan teman Yumi saat SD tidak berani mengatakan hal tersebut ke guru dan kepribadian terakhir. Aku tau ini sebenarnya mustahil dan tidak cocok dengan Yumi tapi... Errr... Yumi itu sebenarnya mesum," Ucap Kage sembari sweatdroped. Saru sama Fey cuman bisa sweatdroped ngedengernya.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja! M-mana mungkin Usagi-san mesum!" Sergah Fey dengan wajah memerah. Masa sih Usagi Yumi yang yangire itu mesum.

"Itu benar. Sebenarnya dia itu mesum..." Ucap Kuro sembari sweatdroped.

"Tapi... B-bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Saru.

"Ceritanya..."

**Flashback**

"Baa-san? Ini HP baru Baa-san?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut putih sep*ntat. Ini adalah Yumi saat kelas 2 SD.

"Iya, itu HP baru Baa-san..." Jawab seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahun dengan rambut cokelat. Yumi pun hanya ber'oh'ria lalu mengutak-atik HP baru – lebih tepatnya second – tersebut.

"Yumi... Baa-san keluar dulu sebentar. Jaga rumah," Ucap Baa-san.

"Eh? HP nya gak dibawa?" Tanya Yumi.

"Ditinggal... Jangan sampai rusak loh!" Jawab Baa-san.

"Iya..." Ucap Yumi masih tetap memainkan HP tersebut. Baa-san pun pergi keluar.

"Eh? Video apa ini?" Tanya Yumi kepada diri sendiri. Ia pun membuka video tersebut dan di dalam video tersebut, terdapat seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah telanjang bulat di sebuah batu besar. Yumi yang melihatnya hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan mata yang membulat.

'A-apa ini!?' Batin Yumi dengan wajah memerah. Ia melihat lelaki dan perempuan yang berada di video tersebut tengah melakukan French Kiss.

Yumi pun terus mengamati video tersebut hingga...

'Eh? Kok 'itu' laki-laki bisa panjang? Terus, kok bisa masuk ke dalam 'itu' perempuan?' Batin Yumi dengan mimik wajah bingung. Ia terus menonton video tersebut hingga selesai. Setelah video itu selesai, ia melihat-lihat video yang lain dan ternyata kebanyakan video tersebut adalah video porno.

**Flashback : Off**

"... Dan sejak saat itu, Yumi mulai mencari hal-hal berbau mesum di internet hingga ia menemukan komik hentai dan langsung ketagihan," Ucap Kage. Fey dan Saru hanya bisa jawsdroped di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana anda tahu kejadian itu?" Tanya Fey yang masih jawsdroped.

"Ia menceritakan kepadaku, Kage, Sutzu, Suzuo, Sutzumi, dan Majo dengan polosnya pada saat kelas 3 SD," Jawab Suzu.

"Dan jika dalam kepribadian mesum, ia cukup berbakat menjadi seme... Jadi untuk para lelaki yang menjadi uke hati-hati," Ucap Kage yang membuat Fey hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Jadi? A-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Saru.

"Gawat! Tampaknya Yumi mengeluarkan sifat yangirenya..." Ucap Shiro.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Seru Kuro. Mereka pun segera pergi ke TKP.

**Aula Tengah**

"KOGURE! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGGUKU!"

"GYAAAAAAA! AMPUN USAGI-SAN!"

Saat ini, Yumi tengah mengejar Kogure sembari melempar pisau dapur. Mau tau kenapa Yumi mengejar Kogure? Itu karena Kogure mengganggunya saat menonton anime Mirai Nikki.

"Tampaknya Kogure membuat ulah lagi..." Ucap Sutzumi.

"Kalau Kogure, kita biarkan saja... Huaaaaa! Ayo kita tidak... Sudah malam..." Ajak Suzu dan para OC beserta Saru dan Fey pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"WOI! BANTUIN GUE! JAHAT KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Kogure. Dan hari ini berakhir dengan Kogure yang terus dikejar-kejar Yumi sampai menjelang sahur.

**~TBC~**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 6. Fic baru?**

**Jum'at, 27 September 2013**

**Ruang Santai**

"Tadaima..." Seorang anak bersurai putih yang diikat ponytail, dengan kaos biru berlengan putih dan rok berkupnat 2 berwarna dark blue, serta membawa tas yang kalau dilihat tasnya kayak yang hamil, memasuki ruang santai.

"Oka- Ceileh... Yumi... Akhirnya ni anak balik juga..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut scarlet panjang dengan kedua mata yang diperban dan memakai baju gothic lolita berwarna hitam. Gadis ini Ookami Kurumi, OC yang baru dirilis(?) oleh author sarap yang tadi baru ajah masuk ke ruang santai.

"Eh? Lo siapa?" Oh... Tampaknya otak Yumi sedikit konslet(?) gara-gara kecapean.

"Dasar ni anak... Masa lu lupa sama gue? Gue OC baru lo!"

"Eh? Perasaan gue belum bikin OC baru lagi deh..."

'Haduh... Ni anak kayaknya otaknya lagi konslet nih...' Batin Kurumi sambil tepok jidat. Ia pun membuka perban yang menutupi kedua bola matanya. Menunjukkan iris kiri yang berwarna merah dan iris kanan yang berwarna emas.

"Sekarang lu inget gue?"

"Kagak"

'Sumpahnya! Kalau ni anak bukan atasan gue, gue kayaknya udah berubah jadi Were Wolf kali...' Batin Kurumi yang udah mulai greget. Haduh... Siapa sih yang mau kalau atasannya itu baru seorang remaja yang masih labil –Tapi sayangnya masa labil Yumi itu pas kelas 4 SD—? Kecuali Hiromasa yang umurnya masih 9 tahun.

"Gue Ookami Kurumi! Masa lu gak inget?" Akhirnya, Kurumi pun menyebutkan namanya. Ya... Siapa tahu kalau nyebutin nama si Yumi inget lagi.

"Oh! Kurumi! Bilang dong daritadi..." Ucap Yumi yang otaknya mulai konek. Kurumi akhirnya menangis(?) dramatis karena terharu Yumi mengingat dirinya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Akhirnya kau mengingatku... Hiks... Hiks..." Ucap Kurumi sembari memeluk Yumi. Tadinya, Yumi ingin membatin 'Lebay...', cuman mengingat Yumi memberi kekuatan Kurumi untuk membaca pikiran orang, ia tidak jadi membatin seperti itu.

"Kurumi... Lepasin gue... Gue gak bisa napas..." Protes Yumi. Kurumi pun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali memakai perban untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Eh? Anak-anak pada kemana?" Tanya Yumi sembari membuka eye patch yang menutupi mata kirinya. Tadinya, Kurumi udah kegirangan mau liat mata kiri Yumi kayak gimana. Eh... Taunya Yumi malah balik badan dan buru-buru lagi masang eye patch nya.

"Lagi nyiapin pesta buat besok satnight..." Jawab Kurumi.

"Terus si Majo udah di suruh ngirim surat undangan ke Taiyou ama Yuuichi-san?"

"Udah... Dan sudah dapat persetujuan sama yang bersangkutan,"

"Ba-"

"Usagi-san!" Dan entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba ada 2 orang pemuda yang sama-sama murid tahun pertama kayak Yumi. Yang satu berambut cokelat, yang satu lagi badannya mungil.

"Eh? Tenma? Shinsuke? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Yumi.

"Kami bosan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk bersantai di sini," Jawab Tenma.

"Usagi-san? Itu seragam sekolah anda?" Tanya Shinsuke.

"Oh... Iya... Hari ini aku pakai baju koko dan rok... Cuman tadi ada latihan BRIKARA, jadi bajunya diganti jadi baju olahraga," Jawab Yumi.

"BRIKARA? Apaan tuh? Di Jepang gak ada yang kayak gitu..." Tanya Tenma dengan tampang bingung.

"BRIKARA itu singkatan dari barisan kibar bendera. Ya... Semacam kayak PBB gitu deh... Kalian tau kan PBB apa?"

"Udah... Kami pernah baca di internet," Jawab Shinsuke.

"Emang Usagi-san kuat ikut PBB?" Tanya Tenma lagi.

"Kuat sih... Tapi ujung-ujungnya dilariin ke UKS," Jawab Yumi sembari nyengir kuda. Tenma dan Shinsuke hanya sweatdroped di tempat.

"Gue dikacangin..." Ucap Kurumi dengan nada kayak orang illfeel.

"Sorry, Mi... Gue lupa..." Yumi berkata sembari membentuk tanda 'V' dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mi mu ma mi! Lu kira gue Mami lo?"

"Udah jangan bawel! Lu juga kadang-kadang manggil gue 'Mi'"

"Ehehehe... Iya juga sih..." Ingin banget Yumi nyabok Kurumi sekarang. Cuman gak jadi karena ada Tenma dan Shinsuke.

"Ummmm... Usagi-san, kalau gak kuat ikut yang kayak gitu, ngapain ikutan?" Tanya Shinsuke.

"Niatnya sih juga gak mau ikutan... Cuman di sekolahku harus ikut salah satu dari 4 eskul wajib... Kalau ikut pramuka, aku males ikut kemping. Kalau ikut PKS, aku gak ada minat sama hal yang berbau kepolisian. Kalau ikut PMR, aku gak ahli di bidang kesehatan. Ya udah ikut BRIKARA. Ya... Lumayan ada senior yang kenal..." Jawab Yumi panjang lebar. Tenma dan Shinsuke hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan tampang bloon.

"Yumi! Mendingan lo mandi dan ganti baju sekarang... Tubuh lu bau asem!" Komentar Kurumi.

"Iye... Iye... Kejem amat sih lo ngatain gue bau asem! Oh, iya! Tenma! Shinsuke! Nanti suruh Kurama dan Minamisawa nemuin aku besok jam 11 malem di ruanganku!"

"Eh? Kenapa gak sekarang ajah? Atau besok pagi?" Tanya Tenma.

"Sekarang aku mau langsung istirahat... Besok pagi aku sibuk. Aku juga ada renang dan latihan basket. Malem aku mau Satnight bareng keluarga. Ya... Kan jarang bisa keluar bareng keluarga,"

"Bilang ajah lu mau meres uang nenek lo gara-gara dia balik ke Bandung," Ucap Kurumi.

"Ehehehe... Lu tau ajah deh... Ya iyalah! Kan jarang gue bisa makan masakan jepang di mall-mall gitu..." Ucap Yumi. Tenma dan Shinsuke yang tadinya cuman sweatdroped, sekarang nambah jadi jawsdroped.

"Gue cabut dulu ya! Jangan kangen sama gue!"

'Siapa juga yang mau ngangenin orang kayak kamu...' Batin Kurumi, Tenma, dan Shinsuke kompak.

"Ookami-san, kami pamit ya? Mau bantuin yang lain buat nyiapin satnight," Pamit Tenma dan Shinsuke.

"Ok... Aku juga mau membereskan kamar," Ucap Kurumi. Tiga orang tersebut pun mulai berpencar menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

**Halaman Belakang**

"Kurama-senpai!" Tenma memanggil seorang pemuda berambut teal yang sedang memasang dekorasi.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Pemuda berambut teal yang ternyata adalah Kurama merespon perkataan Tenma sambil tetap memasang dekorasi.

"Besok malam, temui Usagi-san di ruangannya jam 11! Ingat! Pas malem!"

"Eh? Bukannya Usagi-san udah manggil aku minggu lalu?"

"Pas itu kan Kurama-senpai lagi ngambek... Jadinya gak jadi deh..."

"O iya yah! Baru inget. Sankyuu atas infonya!"

"Hai, Kurama-senpai... Oh! Iya! Jangan lupa sampain ke Mina-"

"Aku sudah dengar," Nah... Sekarang giliran Minamisawa yang muncul tiba-tiba. Untung ajah Kurama dan Tenma gak jantungan dan hanya ngacangin Minamisawa. Di dalam hati, Minamisawa langsung mewek kayak ayam bengek(?) sambil koprol di dalam hati yang paling dalam(?) gara-gara niatnya yang asalnya mau ngagetin Kurama ama Tenma gagal.

"Ya sudah kalau dah tau... Ai yem cabut dulu..." Pamit Tenma yang langsung ngacir. Kurama dan Minamisawa segera melanjutkan aktivitsas mereka masing-masing.

**Sabtu, 28 September 2013**

**Ruang Santai**

**11:00 PM**

"Lu telat 5 menit," Komentar Kurama saat melihat Yumi datang.

"Ceileh... Cuman 5 menit doang... Gak 5 jam juga..." Ucap Yumi.

"Jadi? Ada apa memanggil kami berdua?" Tanya Minamisawa langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Yumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minamisawa dan malah memberikan sebuah skenario kepada Kurama dan Minamisawa.

'Fic baru?' Batin mereka. Mereka berdua pun membaca skenario tersebut namun belum juga 5 menit mereka udah membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka. Si Kurama yang matanya bulet jadi lebih bulet... Si Minamisawa yang matanya kayak telor jadi bulet(?).

"WHAT!? GUE GAK MAU!" Teriak Kurama dan Minamisawa yang langsung menggeparkan seluruh Indonesia(?).

"Usagi! Lo gak puas apa nistain gue!? Perasaan fic yang lo buat itu kebanyakan gender bender nya!" Protes Kurama yang gak terima karena adegan nista fic itu.

"Terus apa-apaan gue jadi binatang di fic itu!? HAH!?" Protes Minamisawa yang juga gak terima.

"Lah? Gue emang suka gender bender! Dan fic yang skenarionya gue kasih ke kalian itu gak mengandung gender bender! Dan lo Minamisawa!" Yumi langsung nunjuk Minamisawa pake jari tengah tangan kanan.

"Lo ngajak berantem ya!?" Ucap Minamisawa yang mulai gak woles.

"Siapa yang ngajak berantem!? Gue mau ngomong sesuatu!" Balas Yumi sambil teriak gara-gara Minamisawa nyangka dia mau ngajak berantem. Kayaknya ni anak belum nyadar sesuatu.

"Lah ntu jarinya!" Ucap Minamisawa menatap jari Yumi. Pandangan Yumi pun turun sedikit untuk menatap jari tangan kanannya dan langsung nyengir.

"Ehehehehe... Gomen... Kita ulang lagi! Dan lo Minamisawa!" Nah... Kali ini Yumi nunjuk Minamisawa pake jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Masih mending gue jadiin lo manusia setengah kucing di fic baru itu! Daripada gue jadiin lo manusia setengah salmon kayak novel karya Raditya Dika. Mau lo? HAH!?" Minamisawa mingkem. Kurama kicep.

"Hayo? Mau ngomong apa lagi!?"

"... Ya udah deh..." Ucap Minamisawa pasrah akan nasibnya yang begitu memprihatinkan. Kurama juga ikutan pasrah bareng Minamisawa dan jadilah pasrah berjamaah.

"Gue mau pingsan... Lo mau ikut?" Tanya Kurama kepada Minamisawa.

"Ummmm... Enggak deh... Eh... Iya ajah... Eh... Hmmm... Kamu ajah deh... A-ano... Ikut... Eh... Gak jadi... Ummm..."

"BURUAN COMRO! LU MAU ATAU NGGAK!?"

"EH! Iya! Mau! Mau!"

"Ok! Ich-"

"Jangan pingsan dulu!" Cegah Yumi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Minamisawa keheranan.

"Pingsannya di kamar ajah!" Saran Yumi. Minamisawa dan Kurama pun cuman ngangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tapi sebelum berjalan menuju kamar, Kurama bertanya kepada Yumi.

"Usagi... Ntu fic kira-kira ratednya apa?"

"Antara rated T atau M... Tapi aku niatnya bikin M" Ok... Dan jawaban dari Yumi benar-benar membuat Kurama dan Minamisawa pingsan di tempat.

"GYAAAAAAAA! KURAMA! MINAMISAWA! WEK AP!" Dan hari Sabtu berganti dengan hari Minggu dengan Yumi yang harus gontok-gontokan ngangkut Kurama dan Minamisawa ke kamarnya.

**~TBC~**


	7. Chapter 7

**BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH AUTHOR**

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : No Pairing**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi para OC asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 7. Nani!? Syuting ditunda?**

**Minggu, 20 Oktober 2013**

**Kota Simulasi**

"Hahahahaha... Kau lucu sekali... Hahahaha..."

"CUT! Minamisawa, kau kurang penghayatan,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Saat ini, tengah diadakan syuting untuk pembuatan fic baru dengan tokoh utama Kurama dan Minamisawa. Tetapi, tampaknya Minamisawa melakukan kesalahan.

"Minamisawa... Kumohon kau coba tertawa," Mohon Rai selaku sutradara. Sudah berulang-ulang kali Minamisawa melakukan kesalahan di bagian ini.

"Baik. Akan kucoba. Tetapi, mungkin Kurama harus mengulangi bagian sebelumnya,"

"Baiklah... Kurama! Ulangi dari adegan tadi,"

"Baik!"

"Ok! Action!"

"A-"

"Berhenti!"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang Author berumur 12 tahun. Pasti udah tahu siapa, 'kan?

"Eh... Si Yumi... Tumben lo balik kesini telat," Ucap Rai.

"Gue cuman ada masalah aja,"

"Kenapa lo? Hari Jum'at masuk UKS lagi?" Tanya Aiko yang kebetulan menjadi penata rias saat syuting kali ini.

"Bukan masuk UKS lagi! Gue dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Jawab Yumi yang wajahnya asem kaya cuka punya tukang bakso di pengkolan.

"Gue denger-denger, lo darah ren-"

"JANGAN BAHAS LAGI! GUE MALES BAHASNYA!" Teriak Yumi yang memotong perkataan Ayame yang kebetulan jadi kameramen disana.

"Maaf, Yumi..." Ucap Ayame meminta maaf.

"Iya... Gue maafin. Ok! Gue datang ke sini mau ngumumin sesuatu. Syuting fic ini akan ditunda untk beberapa waktu,"

"E-EH!? N-nani!? Kok ditunda?" Tanya Kurama dan Minamisawa yang kaget karena pasalnya mereka berdualah tokoh utama di fic ini.

"Aku mau membuat fic baru dulu untuk menyambut halloween," Jawab Yumi.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya Usagi tidak merayakannya, ya?" Tanya Minamisawa.

"Memang tidak. Aku hanya sebatas menghormati bagi yang merayakan. Terutama mereka yang datang dari Eropa dan Amerika pasti merayakannya. Seperti Edgar, Mark, Dylan. Mereka pasti merayakannya,"

"Begitu, ya... Jadi? Sudah ditentukan siapa saja yang mendapat peran?" Tanya Kurama. Yumi hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sudah!" Jawab Yumi dengan senyuman lebar menyaingi senyuman Endou.

"Kalau begitu, kalian beristirahatlah dulu selama beberapa waktu! Aku mau mencari para pemeran untuk fic menyambut halloween!" Ucap Yumi sembari melambaikan tangan lalu berlari pergi.

"Hmmm... Terkadang Usagi-san itu kekanak-kanakan, ya?" Ucap Minamisawa meminta persetujuan Kurama.

"Benar juga. Lagipula, mau dilihat dari mana pun, dia itu tetap kouhai kita dan dia masih punya sisi feminim," Ucap Kurama menyetujui ucapan Minamisawa.

"Hei! Kurama!" Panggil Minamisawa.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan tanggung jawab?"

"Tanggu jawab apaan? Emang gue ngehamilin cewek?"

"Bukan... Bukan itu!"

"Lah? Terus kenapa?"

"Bukannya pas tadi syuting lo ngehajar beneran anak-anak yang berperan menjadi anak SMA?"

"Emang napa? Bukannya itu cuman robot atau boneka?"

"Itu beneran,"

"Alah... Masa beneran? Tuh palingan cuman robot atau boneka replika dari Ibuki, Kusaka, ama Minaho!"

"Lu gak tau sesuatu, Kurama?"

"Tau apa, 'sih?"

"Lo tau 'kan kalau Usagi itu ngundang kakaknya si Tsurugi ama anak yang bernama Amemiya?"

"Iya. Terus?"

"Selain mengundang kakaknya Tsurugi dan Amemiya, mereka juga ngundang anak-anak Shinsei Inazuma Japan,"

"Wah? Masa?"

"Iya!"

"Ciyus?"

"Ciyus!"

"Mi apa?"

"Mi cool!"

"Minuman ajah yang lo pikirin! Tapi lo beneran, 'nih?"

"Ihhhh... Beneran!"

"J-jadi... Y-yang tadi itu..."

"?"

"... ORANG BENERAN!?"

"EMANG IYA, BAKA!"

"HUAAAAAAA! GOMENNASAI!" Ucap Kurama yang sedang panik dan terus membungkuk ke arah Ibuki, Kusaka, dan Minaho yang tengah pingsan dan dirawat oleh Majo.

**Depan Apartemen Yumi**

"Haduh! Pada kemana, 'sih?" Keluh Yumi frustasi karena daritadi orang yang dia cari belum ketemu.

"Padahal udah maghrib. Masa 'sih masih ada yang pergi keluar?" Ucap Yumi yang entah kepada siapa. Yumi pun berjalan keluar dari halaman apartemen dan tiba-tiba (SFX: JENG JENG!) ... IA NEMU TUKANG SEBLAK! (readers: GUBRAK!)

"Mang! Tunggu, Mang!" Dan Yumi yang penggemar seblak, otomatis langsung manggil emang-emang yang jualan seblaknya. Si yang tukang jualan seblak pun berhenti mendorong gerobaknya dan menunggu Yumi menghampirinya.

"Mang! Masih ada seblak kerupuknya, gak?"

"Aduh... Neng... Tinggal ada yang makaroni,"

"Yah... Ya udah deh... Gak apa-apa... Makasih ya, Mang!"

"Iya, Neng... Maaf ya Neng..."

Gerobak seblak pun pergi menjauh. Yumi cuman pasang wajah sedih gara-gara gak dapet seblak.

"Ukh... Pengen seblak..." Gumam Yumi yang masih ngidam(?) seblak.

"Eh? Usagi-san? Ngapain di sini?" Tanya Midorikawa sembari menghampiri Yumi.

"Eh? Midorikawa-kun?" Yumi menoleh ke arah Midorikawa dan dia pun teringat dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Ah! Midorikawa-kun! Kau akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam fic buatanku! Kau mau, 'kan?"

"Hmmm... Bukannya kau sedang buat fic dengan peran utamanya Minamisawa-kun dan Kurama-kun, ya?"

"Syuting fic tersebut di tunda dulu. Aku mau membuat fic dalam rangka menyambut halloween!"

"Sou ka... Aku 'sih, mau-mau saja... Tapi asalkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil,"

"Aku 'sih tidak masalah mau dipanggil dengan marga atau nama kecil,"

"Ya sudah, Yumi-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!"

"Tapi 'kan lebih imut kalau ditambah 'chan'~"

"Ah! Terserah! Aku menyerah!"

"Ahahaha... Nee, sebenarnya kau ngapain 'sih malam-malam masih di luar?"

"Tadinya ada tukang seblak ngelewat... Cuman, seblak kerupuknya udah abis dan tinggal ada yang makaroni,"

"Hmmm... Gimana kalau kamu ikut aku beli nasi goreng? Siapa tau bisa jadi pengganti seblak. Aku traktir 'deh..."

"Hontou? Arigatou Midorikawa-kun!"

"Douita Yumi-chan... Ayo berangkat!"

Mereka pun berjalan di malam hari sembari berbincang-bincang. Soal kebiasaan, cerita lucu, pengalaman, dan berbagai hal yang menarik diperbincangkan. Tampaknya, Yumi langsung akrab sama Midorikawa.

Tapi, perasaan 'kok Yumi selalu cepat akrab sama orang yang kebanyakan berpenampilan seperti perempuan, ya? Pertama, Kazemaru. Kedua, Midorikawa. Ketiganya siapa, ya?

"Nee, kalau kau mau, Yumi-chan boleh manggil aku Ryuuji,"

"Gak mau! Aku lebih seneng manggil Midorikawa-kun! Lebih enak!"

"Ahahaha... Aneh-aneh saja. Sebenarnya siapa saja character Inazuma Eleven yang mau dijadikan pemeran?"

"Ummm... Kamu, Hitomiko-san, Hiroto-san, Nagumo-kun, Suzuno-kun, Saginuma-kun, Reina-san, dan Kageyama-san,"

"Kageyama Reiji?"

"Hm! Tetapi, Kageyama-san, Hitomiko-san, dan Saginuma-san cuman muncul sebentar. Ya... Hanya karakter pelengkap gitu, 'deh..."

"Tenang saja. Mereka lebih senang muncul sebentar di sana. Mereka 'kan tipe yang... Ya... Kau tau sendiri lah..."

"Iya... Aku tau..."

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai! Aku pesan dulu, ya? Kau duduk saja di bangku,"

"Baik, Midorikawa-kun!"

Selagi Midorikawa memesan nasi goreng, Yumi menunggu di bangku pengunjung tempat di mana orang-orang makan nasi goreng di situ. 30 menit Yumi menunggu, Midorikawa pun menghampiri Yumi sembari membawa 2 keresek yang berisi beberapa bungkus nasi goreng. Karena hari sudah lumayan larut, mereka 'pun buru-buru pulang ke apartemen.

"Lama amat 'sih lo! Perut gue udah ngadain konser rock 'nih!" Protes Haruya ketika Midorikawa datang ke kamar yang ditempati Haruya dan Fuusuke yang kali ini ditambah Reina dan Hiroto.

"Bawal amat sih! Yang penting udah dibeliin!" Cibir Midorikawa sembari menyodorkan nasi goreng yang dibelinya. Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menyerbunya kecuali Midorikawa, Fuusuke, dan Yumi yang dengan sabar menunggu giliran menunggu ngambil nasi goreng.

Setelah semua sudah mendapat sebungkus nasi goreng masing-masing dan telah memakannya sampai habis, mereka pun membahas soal fic yang akan dibuat Yumi.

"Jadi? Ngapain Usagi-san ada di sini?" Tanya Reina.

"Aku mau membicarakan fic untuk menyambut halloween. Nah... Kebetulan kalian yang ada di sini dapat pemeran. Jadi, silahkan baca naskahnya," Ucap Yumi sembari menyodorkan naskah yang dibuatnya. Para pemeran langsung membaca naskahnya.

"A-ano... T-tapi... I-ini fic tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan halloween," Komentar Hiroto.

"Lalu tidak mengandung acara halloween," Komentar Suzuno.

"Sebenarnya, aku sengaja membuat fic ini tanpa mengandung unsur halloween karena aku tak menyangka akan diupdate pas hari halloween,"

"Begitu... Ya sudah. Kami setuju-setuju saja. Jadi? Kapan syutingnya?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Besok," Jawab Yumi.

"Ok! Besok, kita mulai syutingnya!'

**~TBC~**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
